


Unfinished Business

by sra0riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Not all of Harry's ideas are good ideas, Snape is not a nice man
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra0riddle/pseuds/sra0riddle
Summary: Harry precisa de um lugar seguro para se esconder. Em vez de segurança, ele encontra um feiticeiro perigoso.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532822) by [Karita Wyr (karitawyr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr). 



> Capítulo não revisado

Na época, Harry achou que era uma ideia brilhante. Arrancado de um duelo com três Comensais da Morte, ele estava exausto demais para aparatar a longa distância de volta à casa secreta que dividia com Ron e Hermione. Ele precisava de um caminho para casa ou um lugar seguro para descansar. O Nôitibus estava fechado. Os proprietários haviam encerrado suas operações meses atrás, alegando que era muito perigoso continuar o serviço em tempos difíceis. Ele não tinha chave de portal e não conhecia nenhuma casa na área com flu.

Devia haver algum lugar próximo onde ele pudesse ir, algum lugar que os Comensais da Morte não conhecessem. Então a ideia o atingiu. Que tal um lugar que eles conheciam, mas considerariam fora dos limites porque a Ordem também sabia sobre ele? E quanto à Mansão Riddle, que por acaso ficava a cerca de cinco quilômetros de distância?

Por causa dessa ideia brilhante, ele saiu de um estupor amarrado a uma cadeira de madeira em um quarto escuro sem janelas à mercê, se é que se pode chamar de misericórdia, do traidor Severo Snape. A única luz na sala filtrava pelo corredor de outra sala, mas Harry não precisava de luz para saber que era Snape quem o mantinha prisioneiro. Ele podia dizer pela  
cadência uniforme dos passos no chão de madeira enquanto seu captor circulava a cadeira, como batidas de tambor em uma execução. Ele poderia dizer pela escuridão que ficava mais escura devido à lã pesada das vestes de Snape.

E se havia alguma dúvida na mente de Harry com quem ele compartilhava a escuridão, eles foram colocados em um descanso desconfortável quando Snape falou, sua voz exalando desdém. "Bem, bem, bem. O grande Harry Potter veio para uma visita."

"Por que você está me mantendo aqui? Achei que você teria me matado na hora," Harry puxou inutilmente suas amarras. Não apenas as cordas estavam amarradas com a proficiência de um marinheiro experiente, mas também pareciam estar soletradas no lugar, se os pequenos choques que ele recebeu quando puxou com muita força fossem qualquer indicação.

"Boa pergunta. Por mais delicioso que seja matar você imediatamente, seria apenas um momento de diversão. Tenho algo muito mais significativo em mente."

"Torturar-me faz sentido? Me causar dor faz sentido?" Harry perguntou, incrédulo.

"Não tenho intenção de discutir como será gasto seu tempo comigo. Começaremos pela manhã." Snape se virou para sair.

"Começar o quê? Você vai me deixar aqui a noite toda?"

"Claro. Mesmo a sua imaginação inferior deve conjurar cenários suficientemente desagradáveis para mantê-lo acordado e em terror a maior parte da noite. O próprio pensamento aquece meu coração."

"Que coração?" Harry exigiu. Snape era mau, podre até o âmago, um enganador e assassino. Ele não tinha coração.

"Oh, eu tenho um, Potter, assim como Voldemort. Você faria bem em se lembrar disso." Com isso Snape se foi, e Harry ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos. Infelizmente para Harry, sua imaginação não era inferior.

Ele deve ter finalmente caído em um sono exausto em algum momento nas primeiras horas da manhã, pois ele acordou, ainda na cadeira, no que parecia ser o porão agora obviamente transformado em um laboratório de poções. O cheiro de cabelo de hipogrifo queimado misturado com amêndoas invadiu suas narinas e ele engasgou, alertando Snape de que havia acordado.

"Ah, o Menino Que Sobreviveu ainda vive, mas por quanto tempo?" Snape zombou, inclinando-se para perto de Harry. Se Harry pudesse recuar, colocar alguma distância entre ele e seu algoz, ele o teria feito. O olhar de Snape, dos olhos castanhos mais escuros e não pretos como Harry sempre pensara, penetrou em Harry, catalogando cada falha percebida.

"Antes de começarmos, há algumas coisas que devo lhe contar", disse Snape. "Não há maneira de sair daqui, a menos que eu decida deixá-lo ir. Não se preocupe em tentar escapar por uma janela ou pela chaminé ou qualquer outro plano igualmente banal. Você irá falhar. Não me ataque. Novamente, você irá falhar . Estou cercado por um escudo protetor mágico. O feitiço é uma de minhas próprias criações. Acredito que você esteja ciente de como meus feitiços são eficazes. "

Harry estremeceu dentro de suas amarras, lembrando-se da visão de Draco Malfoy sangrando no chão do banheiro, sangrando porque Harry havia usado um feitiço desconhecido nele, criado pelo Príncipe Mestiço, por Snape. O feitiço de Snape o protegeria de qualquer coisa que Harry pudesse jogar nele, literal ou figurativamente.

"Agora, então, você deve estar com sede; talvez você queira algo para beber." Snape pegou um copo cheio de um líquido borbulhante avermelhado. "Isso deve ser perfeito."

O choque fez Harry recuar na cadeira, quase derrubando-a no chão de pedra. Snape agarrou as cordas enroladas em seu peito e o colocou de pé mais uma vez. Harry estava com os olhos arregalados de medo. "Você vai me fazer de sua cobaia? Me transformar em algum mutante horrivelmente desfigurado?"

"Não serviria aos meus propósitos prejudicá-lo muito desde o início. Agora beba." Snape empurrou o copo com o líquido borbulhante contra os lábios de Harry.

"Não!" Harry lutou um pouco mais. Os feitiços nas cordas o chocaram até que ele soluçou de dor.

"Eu te disse que você falharia se tentasse fugir, não disse? Permita-me tornar isso mais fácil para nós dois." Snape pegou sua varinha e acenou para Harry. O feitiço não tinha palavras, mas era eficaz. Isso fez Harry obedecer por apenas o tempo suficiente para engolir a poção.

Quando ele foi liberado do feitiço, Harry cuspiu a pequena quantidade de poção que restava em sua boca em Snape. "Eu vou te matar. Mesmo se você me transformar em uma lesma roxa de três cabeças, eu vou encontrar um jeito", ele jurou.

"Você pode realmente descobrir um caminho, mas será realmente capaz de fazê-lo?" Snape respondeu enigmaticamente antes de voltar a trabalhar em outra poção.

* ^ *

Harry passou o resto da manhã e a primeira parte da tarde vasculhando a sala com os olhos, tentando encontrar uma maneira de sair da bagunça em que estava. Havia pouco mais que ele pudesse fazer. Snape acabou se cansando de Harry constantemente perguntando variações de, "Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?" E o que você quer de mim?" Harry foi silenciado com um aceno da mão de Snape. O pânico se instalou quase imediatamente, mas Harry relaxou um pouco quando percebeu que Snape não cortou seu ar, apenas sua voz.

Ele tentou não pensar no que a poção vermelha poderia estar fazendo com ele. Concentrar-se nas atividades de Snape o distraiu de uma variedade de pensamentos aterrorizantes. Harry podia sentir a magia em torno de Snape enquanto ele trabalhava, a força dela quando ele silenciosamente acione um objeto do outro lado da sala. Foi estranho; ele não ouviu as palavras saírem dos lábios de Snape, elas ecoaram em sua mente, como se ele o reconhecesse com seus outros sentidos. Ele viu as palavras em sua mente, cheirou e saboreou sua intenção mágica, sentiu-as como se fossem uma brisa em sua pele. Ele balançou a cabeça para dissipar o pensamento ridículo. Era um feitiço com o qual não estava familiarizado com mais nada. Ele estava sendo fantasioso, já sucumbindo à alternância de medo e tédio de seu cativeiro.

Harry fechou os olhos. Esses pensamentos não o levavam a lugar nenhum; ele precisava pensar logicamente se quisesse sair daqui.

Com os olhos firmemente fechados, Harry perdeu a expressão descontente que apareceu no rosto de Snape.

* ^ *

Estava escuro lá fora quando Snape terminou seu trabalho no laboratório. Harry sofreu com a indignidade de ser levado, ainda amarrado à cadeira, para um quarto no segundo andar. Novamente ele sentiu uma onda de magia quando Snape o libertou de suas amarras.

Ele se levantou, mas depois de ficar amarrado por tanto tempo, ele cambaleou cambaleando após alguns passos. Snape o empurrou para a cama. "Sente-se antes de cair, seu imbecil."

A cama balançou, seu movimento agravando a dor de cabeça que vinha crescendo atrás dos olhos de Harry durante a maior parte da tarde.

"Há comida e água na mesa e uma pia e banheiro por ali." Snape apontou para uma porta do outro lado da sala. "Existem feitiços em tudo que você vê para evitar que você se machuque. Não há nada aqui com o qual você possa me machucar também, então, por favor, faça um favor a nós dois e não tente nada estúpido. Se você fizer isso, serei forçado para amarrá-lo novamente. "

"Eu acho que você vai gostar disso!" Harry disse com veemência.

"Nas circunstâncias certas, talvez. Estas não são essas circunstâncias." Snape respondeu enquanto partia, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry pensava que se morresse jovem voltaria e assombraria os Dursley, talvez saindo do encanamento como a Murta Que Geme. Ele corrigiu essa ideia. Ele voltou e assombrou Snape, mesmo que tivesse que fazer isso como uma lesma roxa.

* ^ *

Na manhã seguinte, Harry se levantou cedo e se vestiu rapidamente. Ele tentou ficar perto da porta, a fim de pular em seu captor, mas não conseguiu ficar no lugar que precisava. Seus pés continuaram deslizando pelo chão, colocando-o a uma distância segura da porta. Snape certamente tinha pensado em tudo.

Quando Snape chegou para buscá-lo, Harry estava sentado empertigado na cama, as mãos cruzadas no colo. "Por que você está fazendo isto comigo?" ele perguntou, olhos baixos, voz trêmula.

"O ato do garotinho perdido não vai funcionar comigo. Como você disse, eu sou um bastardo de coração frio, então você pode parar a apresentação imediatamente."

Assim que Snape acompanhou Harry até a oficina e o amarrou na cadeira, Harry perguntou novamente, "Por que você está fazendo tudo isso comigo? A poção não está fazendo nada."

"Precisamos revisar isso de novo? Só porque você não pode ver os efeitos, não significa que não haja nenhum." A voz de Snape exalava irritação.

"Por que você não responde minha pergunta?"

"Por que você insiste em fazer a mesma pergunta repetidamente, especialmente quando você já deveria saber a resposta."

"Bem, eu não!" Harry gritou.

"Porque você não usa o cérebro que lhe foi dado. E até que o faça, você não saberá a resposta."

"O que há com você, Snape? Você está apenas me mantendo vivo para que eu possa viver para ser insultado outro dia?"

"Sim. Estou, porque os ratos não parecem se importar quando eu os chamo de cretinos. Agora, cale a boca para que eu possa trabalhar."

"Não vejo nenhum valor nisso para mim, já que você está aí inventando uma maneira de me matar."

"Lembra como eu fechei essa sua boca ontem? Farei isso de novo se você não ficar quieto," Snape ameaçou.

Harry decidiu que sua melhor opção era sentar quieto e assistir Snape preparar a poção vermelha. Ele pode ser capaz de determinar quais foram seus efeitos. Ele percebeu que estava familiarizado com todos os ingredientes que viu Snape retirar das prateleiras, e nenhum deles era prejudicial por si só, nem qualquer uma das combinações que ele pudesse se lembrar. Havia algo mais que Snape estava adicionando à poção que Harry não podia ver? Do contrário, todos esses ingredientes produziriam uma poção fortalecedora modificada, semelhante a uma que ele lembrava de ter feito no quinto ano. Snape tinha adicionado um toque de ginkgo biloba que também aumentaria a acuidade mental. O que não fazia sentido. Tinha que haver algo mais.

Snape cruzou a sala até as prateleiras. Houve uma vibração de magia quando um feitiço de proteção foi lançado. Snape removeu um frasco, recolocou o feitiço e voltou ao caldeirão. Um pequeno pedaço de algo que Harry não podia ver foi adicionado à poção. Ele sabia disso! Snape estava brincando com ele, não havia nada de prejudicial na poção anterior, mas havia algo nesta. Snape estava engordando Harry, como um ganso de Natal, tornando-o mais forte para que seu corpo pudesse aguentar tudo o que ele planejasse.

"Hora do café da manhã, Potter," Snape declarou quando a poção alterada ficou pronta. Harry não teve escolha, ele bebeu a poção, fechando os olhos com força e esperando que algo terrível acontecesse. Ele estava tão focado na sensação de seu próprio corpo, em determinar se seus órgãos haviam se reorganizado ou se seus braços haviam encurtado dramaticamente que ele não percebeu Snape vindo por trás dele até que sentiu o hálito quente do homem contra sua orelha. Foi estranhamente agradável. Imediatamente após esse pensamento, ele sentiu seu corpo reagir da maneira mais inesperada e embaraçosa.

"Que coisa, este é um desenvolvimento interessante. Eu não tinha ideia de que você se sentia assim por mim, Potter." Snape sussurrou contra o pescoço de Harry.

Harry ficou chocado. Chocado e duro. "É a poção." Ele tinha que ser a poção.

Snape deu a volta na cadeira para encarar Harry. Ele abaixou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Harry, sorrindo um sorriso malicioso e conhecedor. "E se eu te dissesse que não poderia ser a poção?"

"Eu diria que você estava mentindo."

"Pobre, pobre Harry Potter, em tal negação, atraído por seu velho e podre professor de Poções."

"Ex-professor," Harry corrigiu automaticamente. Ele esqueceu por um instante que deveria negar a coisa de "atraído por seu professor". No fundo, ele sabia que meio que estava atraído por Snape. Afinal, Snape era o Príncipe Mestiço, e Harry não podia negar que em algum nível ele havia se sentido atraído por aquela manifestação de Snape, atraído por sua sagacidade e inteligência. Se não era a poção que o fazia reagir dessa maneira, então esse era o motivo; ele admirava, talvez até tivesse uma pequena queda pelo Príncipe Mestiço. Não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o próprio Snape e a maneira como aquele homem estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse algum tipo de fruta madura. Também não tinha nada a ver com a mão de dedos longos que deslizava sensualmente pela coxa de Harry ou que Snape agora estava ajoelhado no chão de pedra à sua frente.

Aquela mão deslizou inexoravelmente para mais perto da virilha de Harry, e Harry não fez nada para impedir, não que ele pudesse ter feito muito, amarrado como estava. Ele deu um gemido baixo e sem palavras quando a mão de Snape se fechou sobre a dureza dolorida de Harry, massageando-o através de sua calça jeans. Estava bem.

Não. Não. Não. Não poderia ser bom. Estava errado. Ele odiava Snape. Snape queria fazer coisas terríveis, terríveis com Harry, não queria?

Mas ele não tinha feito coisas terríveis com ele. Na verdade não, nada parecido com o que ele poderia fazer. Tudo o que ele fez foi confiná-lo em um quarto à noite e amarrá-lo a uma cadeira durante o dia. Reconhecidamente, o último não era agradável, mas não tão desagradável quanto as coisas que Harry sabia que o homem era capaz. Talvez a poção que Snape o estava forçando a consumir realmente não fosse nada mais do que parecia ser, uma poção fortalecedora. Mas por que? Por que Snape estava fazendo essas coisas e, oh Deus, por que ele estava fazendo a coisa que estava fazendo agora, tocando Harry, fazendo-o se sentir bem, mesmo quando ele não queria? Harry estava mais confuso do que nunca.

Ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo. "Por que você está fazendo isto comigo?" ele perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto o orgasmo se aproximava.

A voz de Snape soou como um estrondo baixo de um trovão ao longe. "A resposta é simples, Potter. Mesmo alguém tão deliberadamente ignorante quanto você poderia pensar nisso."

Harry duvidava disso, não se continuasse excitado com o toque de Snape. Mas ele não se importou quando segundos depois saiu ofegante a única coisa que sabia com certeza, "Snape, você é um bastardo oportunista."

Snape enxugou a mão úmida na calça jeans de Harry e se levantou. "Parece que você é capaz de aprender, afinal." Ele saiu do laboratório improvisado deixando Harry sozinho com uma bagunça fria e desconfortável em suas calças. Estranhamente, porém, suas amarras pareciam um pouco mais soltas.

* ^ *

Foi a mesma rotina por mais três dias e noites. Snape resgatou Harry de seu quarto pela manhã e fez um feitiço de limpeza em Harry, para que ele presumivelmente não fedesse. Em seguida, ele foi conduzido para a sala de trabalho, amarrado à cadeira e forçado a beber a poção. Ele ficava sentado ali todos os dias sem nada para fazer a não ser se preocupar com uma possível mudança na rotina, como a intimidade forçada do segundo dia. Fora isso, tudo o que ele podia fazer era deixar sua mente vagar, seus pensamentos flutuando na corrente mágica que Snape criou enquanto trabalhava. Às vezes, a magia se aglutinava em imagens borradas, cantos meio reconhecíveis ou até mesmo um trecho de uma música cadenciada. Todas essas coisas estavam tão perto de seu alcance mental, mas quando ele as alcançou, elas escapuliram como o primeiro sapo de chocolate que ele abriu.

No final do quinto dia de cativeiro, uma coruja chegou trazendo uma carta para Snape. A coruja nem esperou que Snape lhe desse um agrado. Assim que a missiva estava fora de seu alcance, ela voou para o canto mais distante da sala para se empoleirar precariamente em cima de um armário, piando baixinho para si mesma. Para o ouvido de Harry, os assobios soaram como choramingos. A coruja foi perturbada por Snape, como qualquer ser seria, ou havia alguma energia escura contida no próprio papel que perturbou este pássaro?

Snape amassou o pergaminho e o jogou no chão, resmungando algo sobre "chega de tempo" e um visitante.

Liberando Harry de suas amarras, Snape disse, "Terminamos aqui." Ele acenou para Harry subir as escadas, mas quando eles chegaram no andar superior, ele apontou para Harry uma sala diferente. Era obviamente o quarto que Snape estava ocupando. A cama tinha lençóis mais finos do que aqueles em que Harry estava dormindo e diários de poções e livros estavam espalhados pelo quarto.

Snape pegou Harry nos braços e o jogou na cama. Harry estava esparramado na colcha, com os olhos arregalados de medo. "Achei que já tivéssemos acabado o dia," Harry gaguejou, não querendo pensar no motivo de ter sido depositado na cama de Snape.

"De jeito nenhum eu terminei com você ainda, Potter." Snape rosnou. "Estou ficando sem tempo e paciência com você. Ainda vou te ensinar! Infelizmente, você só aprende quando a lição é extrema por natureza."

"O que você vai fazer?" Harry perguntou, mudando ligeiramente, calculando suas chances de alcançar a porta antes que Snape pudesse detê-lo.

"Você saberá em breve. Você sentirá, cada pedacinho disso." Snape disse enquanto avançava pela sala.

"Cada pedaço de quê?"

Snape investiu contra Harry, caindo em cima dele, prendendo os pulsos de Harry com as mãos. "Cada pedacinho disso," Snape respondeu, empurrando sua virilha contra a de Harry. Harry podia sentir a ereção inconfundível de Snape, o calor constante do corpo do outro homem através das camadas duplas de suas roupas.

"Pare," Harry implorou. "Eu não quero isso!"

Snape parou por um momento, inclinando a cabeça como se considerasse os apelos de Harry. "O que você quer? O que você quer mais do que qualquer outra coisa?" Snape perguntou. Deveria ser uma provocação, mas Snape parecia bastante curioso em vez disso.

"Eu quero Voldemort morto!" Harry não tinha certeza do por que disse isso. Ele queria ficar longe de Snape mais do que qualquer coisa, certo? Talvez não. Harry sentiu seu pênis reagir positivamente à doce fricção que Snape estava criando enquanto se esfregava contra ele.

"Se é isso que você quer, você deve escapar. No entanto, não acredito que você esteja pronto para fugir ainda."

"O que te faz dizer isso?" A situação não era mais assustadora; era ridículo e assustador.

"Porque você ainda não escapou." Snape respondeu enigmaticamente.

"Eu não posso," Harry choramingou.

"Oh, mas você pode, Potter. Até você determinar como, acho que vou me divertir com você."  
Sentando-se para se ajoelhar entre as pernas abertas de Harry, Snape soltou fisicamente as mãos do menino. O feitiço de amarração estava no lugar mais uma vez e Harry sentiu grilhões invisíveis prendendo-o à cama pelos pulsos e tornozelos.

Snape se inclinou para beijar Harry, a língua empurrando contra os lábios de Harry, pressionando com força. Harry tentou resistir, se afastar do beijo, mas não adiantou. As duas mãos de Snape estavam livres e ele as usou para segurar a cabeça de Harry no lugar, uma mão enredada no cabelo despenteado de Harry, uma curvando-se de seu pescoço até a orelha, as pontas dos dedos traçando levemente a concha da orelha de Harry. Harry gemeu, separando os lábios. Snape pressionou implacavelmente sua vantagem, mergulhando sua língua na boca de Harry. Harry estremeceu com os toques provocadores da ágil língua de Snape contra seus dentes, o céu de sua boca, seus lábios.

Quando Snape se afastou de Harry, os dois estavam respirando fundo. Harry procurou no rosto de Snape algum sinal de que o homem ainda poderia libertá-lo. "Isso está errado", afirmou Harry.

"Eu sei. Por que você acha que é errado? Porque você é meu cativo? Porque eu sou Severus Snape, seu velho e podre professor? Ou porque você gosta disso? Hmm, Potter?"

"Todos os três. Tudo errado", respondeu Harry.

"Dizem que dois erros não fazem um certo. Talvez três sim." Alcançando o botão inferior da camisa de Harry, Snape mergulhou para outro beijo. O botão escorregou facilmente para fora do buraco, tão facilmente quanto a língua de Harry deslizou para dentro da boca de Snape.

Snape terminou de abrir os botões restantes com a facilidade praticada, separando as laterais da camisa de Harry. Ele passou as mãos vagarosamente pelo peito liso de Harry. Harry se arqueou com o toque. Estava errado, muito errado, mas era bom. Harry não podia negar que queria Snape. Era estúpido, doentio e provavelmente mortal, mas ele não se importou. Ele queria mais, queria suas mãos e pernas livres, queria participar. A magia o varreu. Todos os seus nervos pareciam disparar ao mesmo tempo, criando impulsos mágicos em vez de elétricos. Harry envolveu suas pernas subitamente livres em torno de Snape, empurrando sua ereção dura contra Snape.

Snape deu uma risadinha. "É isso, Potter. Agora você entendeu." Ele abaixou a cabeça para colocar um dos mamilos enrugados de Harry em sua boca. Enquanto o banhava com sua língua e atenção, Harry enfiou os dedos no cabelo de Snape, puxando sua cabeça para o outro mamilo. Harry choramingou quando a carne sensível recebeu uma mordida não muito gentil antes de Snape deslizar por seu corpo. O botão da calça jeans de Harry foi aberto e o zíper foi puxado para baixo. Snape tirou o jeans lentamente, revelando Harry centímetro a centímetro, parando de vez em quando para beijar, lamber ou morder um pedaço interessante de carne. Harry gemeu quando os dentes e a língua roçaram o osso do quadril e quando lábios frios roçaram a pele delicada da parte interna de suas coxas.

Uma vez que o jeans foi removido, Snape concentrou sua atenção no pênis ereto de Harry. Com o primeiro toque da mão para se erguer, Harry sentiu-se começar a queimar. A mão de Snape sobre ele parecia tão diferente da sua. Seu próprio toque ele poderia antecipar. Ele sabia quanta pressão seria aplicada, quanto tempo duraria o golpe. Harry tentou antecipar os toques de Snape e se viu prendendo a respiração, soltando um suspiro cada vez que um dedo acariciava a parte inferior de seu pênis ou uma mão forte o agarrava. Não havia nenhum padrão, nenhum precedente, apenas prazer.

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam apenas para abrir novamente quando a língua de Snape brincou com sua fenda, disparando para um gostinho de pré-leite, então retornando para outra amostra. Harry rasgou a colcha quando Snape finalmente cedeu aos apelos de Harry e o levou totalmente em sua boca, sugando com força

"Oh meu Deus, sim! Não pare. É tão bom", Harry balbuciou. Era mais do que bom, era irreal. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Ele não estava recebendo o maior prazer de sua vida de Snape. Ele se beliscou para ter certeza de que não era apenas um sonho estranho induzido pela comida horrível de Ron. Foi então que percebeu que suas mãos estavam livres, já há algum tempo. Quando isso aconteceu? Como isso aconteceu?

Snape deixou o pau molhado de Harry cair de sua boca. Ele rastejou de volta sobre a forma supina de Harry para beijar a boca ofegante de Harry, compartilhando o gosto do jovem com ele. "Você está pronto para mais, Potter?"

"Mais?" Harry perguntou. Houve mais? Intelectualmente ele sabia que havia. Fisicamente, ele não tinha certeza se seu corpo poderia lidar com isso. Ele respondeu antes que tivesse tempo de processar as possibilidades. "Oh sim."

Snape desapareceu da cama, tirando as roupas com eficiência. Harry teve um breve vislumbre de pernas longas e finas e um pau longo e grosso antes de Snape se juntar a ele na cama. Snape se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Harry e tirou os óculos de Harry de seu rosto corado, colocando-os na mesa de cabeceira. Colocando as mãos sob as nádegas de Harry, ele ergueu o garoto ligeiramente, empurrando um travesseiro sob seus quadris e espalhando suas coxas. Antes que Harry pudesse se ajustar à abertura da nova posição, ele sentiu um dedo escorregadio de lubrificante circulando sua abertura, mal roçando nas terminações nervosas sensíveis. O dedo deslizou suavemente para dentro, aplicando o lubrificante no orifício apertado. Harry se concentrou e tentou apertar seus músculos internos ao redor daquele dedo. Ele soube que teve sucesso quando Snape soltou um gemido.

"Faça isso de novo quando eu estiver dentro de você." Snape comandou. Ele rapidamente adicionou outro dedo ao primeiro, esticando Harry com dois dedos por um tempo antes de removê-los. Ele alisou seu pênis com o lubrificante, posicionou-se e empurrou o corpo de Harry à espera.

Snape não foi gentil; Harry não esperava que ele fosse. Ele foi implacável, pressionando para frente e então quase saindo de Harry e deslizando mais fundo do que antes. Logo, ele foi enterrado profundamente dentro de Harry.

Harry olhou nos olhos escuros de Snape e disse, "Agora." Ele apertou seus músculos ao redor do pênis de Snape. Qualquer controle que Snape tinha foi perdido naquele momento. Ele se apoiou em seus antebraços e bateu no corpo de Harry. Variando o ângulo de suas estocadas nas próximas vezes que empurrou para frente, Snape encontrou o local que fez Harry gritar de prazer. Harry envolveu as pernas em volta da cintura de Snape e se segurou.

Logo os quadris de Harry estavam resistindo rapidamente enquanto um raio após outro de prazer passava por ele. Seu pênis esfregou contra a barriga de Snape, deixando um rastro úmido na pele pálida de Snape. Harry estendeu a mão entre eles para se acariciar, mas suas mãos foram simplesmente empurradas enquanto Snape continuava seu doce tormento.

"Ainda não," Snape advertiu. "Em breve."

Eles se moviam juntos no ritmo que Snape havia estabelecido. Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Havia uma dor profunda dentro dele. Ele se espalhou para fora, esmagando o ar de seus pulmões, transformando seus membros em água. Ele gozou, quente e forte, gritando: "Sim!"

Snape o seguiu para baixo, uivando sua própria liberação antes de desabar sobre o corpo saciado de Harry. Harry aceitou o peso por vários minutos. Uma vez que sua respiração se estabilizou, ele tentou se esquivar de debaixo do corpo surpreendentemente pesado de Snape. Incapaz de se mover, ele mordeu o ombro suado de Snape, os dentes perfurando a carne fria. Snape deu um pequeno grito de dor e se afastou de Harry. Ele se deixou cair ao lado de Harry em cima da colcha.

Dor. Snape sentiu dor, dor causada pelas ações de Harry. Não deveria ser possível, a menos que o escudo pessoal de Snape não fosse mais eficaz. Snape foi incapaz de mantê-lo durante o sexo.

Harry saltou da cama. Assim que ele pensou que Snape precisava ser contido, ele se tornou realidade. O homem foi amarrado à cama com o mesmo feitiço que prendeu Harry.

"É hora de ir embora, eu vejo," Snape falou lentamente com uma calma inesperada.

Harry olhou para o homem que agora era seu prisioneiro. Havia algo na expressão de Snape que funcionou como um catalisador, acelerando os processos de pensamento de Harry. Memórias dos últimos dias se reorganizaram em sua mente. A compreensão finalmente amanheceu.

Harry agarrou sua roupa amarrotada, vestindo-se o mais rápido que pôde. Ele ergueu os olhos depois de fechar o último botão de sua camisa. Snape lutou para se sentar, sua boca curvada em um quase sorriso, lábios levantados nos cantos. "Por que você está fazendo isso, Potter? Me deixando aqui assim?" ele perguntou imitando as perguntas que Harry repetidamente o atormentava.

Finalmente, a resposta era óbvia para Harry. "Porque isso precisa ser feito", respondeu ele.

"Qualquer outro motivo?"

"Porque eu quero." Harry disse simplesmente.

"Bom trabalho, Harry."

Boa noite, Snape, Harry pensou enquanto uma palavra passava por sua mente. Dormata. Snape caiu de costas no colchão, roncando antes de sua cabeça bater no travesseiro.

Harry desceu correndo as escadas, derrotando inconscientemente todos os feitiços de restrição e armadilhas que Snape havia armado. Os contrafeitiços estavam todos lá em sua mente. Ele tinha "ouvido" todos eles todos os dias que ele estava aqui e agora ele simplesmente os conhecia, sabia como lançá-los sem uma varinha ou uma palavra falada.

Uma mesa frágil ao lado da entrada da frente continha a varinha de Harry e um livro grosso. Ele agarrou ambos ao sair. O livro foi intitulado Feitiços confiáveis para a reparação e cura do coração enfraquecidopor Camilla Patterson Greenwood. Não o que Harry normalmente consideraria uma leitura importante para uma pessoa em uma missão para destruir um Lorde das Trevas. No entanto, ele se lembrou de Snape dizendo que faria bem em lembrar que Voldemort tinha um coração. Talvez este texto seco o levasse a uma maneira de derrotar seu inimigo. Ou talvez fosse a ideia de uma piada de Snape. Difícil dizer. Tudo o que havia acontecido aqui com Snape era uma lição, escondida dentro de um cenário que se revelado a Voldemort não mostrava traição por parte de Snape. Era um plano distorcido, mas inteligente, muito mais inteligente do que qualquer coisa que Harry ou mesmo Hermione pudesse inventar. Sabendo disso, Harry pensou que a última lição de Snape com o livro poderia muito bem ser "não espere que tudo seja entregue a você em uma bandeja de prata, garoto."

Harry correu para o limite das proteções que cercavam a mansão. Ele poderia aparatar desde o início da viagem de carruagem. Ele se perguntou o que deveria dizer aos amigos sobre onde estivera e o que poderia dizer ou fazer com Snape caso eles se encontrassem novamente.


End file.
